


The Best Morning Ever In A Long Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Consensual, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e06 Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua (Unfolded by Water are the Faces of the Flowers), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the Stress Management Woman left, Steve & Danny gave into their feelings, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Best Morning Ever In A Long Time:

*Summary: After the Stress Management Woman left, Steve & Danny gave into their feelings, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

"God, Danny, Your mouth feels so good", Commander Steve McGarrett said to his partner, & lover, Detective Danny Williams, as they were making love after coming home from a day with the team. Steve threw his head back, as the loudmouth detective was sucking his cock. The intensity was getting to them, & they just gave in, The Couple was glad that it happened, cause they wanted it so bad.

 

Steve flipped them over, & thrusted into his blond adonis, Danny moaned out his name, as he rimmed him, & spanked him erotically, in the way that the blond loves. Danny took the advantage, He suckled on a nipple, which made Steve shuddered in response, & when he bit, & tortured it, "God, Danny", he breathed out. As he surrenders his body to Danny, as they continue their fun.

 

They let go of their control, & they denied, & control the other's orgasms, as they tortured the other's cocks, & balls, & then worshiped them, performed oral, & anal sex, performing blowjobs, & handjobs. They had round two in the shower, & they shut the water off, & dried the other off, They forego pajama, changed the sheets. The Happy Couple went to bed, looking forward to the morning, & being together, Just having quality time to themselves.

 

Steve woke up, & he smiled at Danny, as he brought breakfast, “Morning, Babe”, Danny said, as he sat down, & set the tray in front of them. “Good Morning, Love”, Steve said, as he kissed him, & they just smiled at each other.

 

“This has been the best morning that I had in awhile”, The Former Seal said, as they shared a heated kiss. “Me too”, The Blond said, & Steve & Danny ate the wonderful meal. After all the experience of the day, Steve said this in response.

 

“I promise that I would take care of myself, You don’t have to worry about me too much anymore”, Steve said in a serious tone. “Good, I will be there right by your side”, Danny promised him. They spent the rest of the day together, cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

The End.


End file.
